Eibon
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: Desiderio is a shinigami raised by witches. When Shibusen and the witches decide to create a truce Desiderio is stuck in the middle. Does he go with his heart or his past? Warnings: bad language, yaoi; Pairing: KidXOC and SoulXOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Desiderio is a shinigami raised by witches. When Shibusen and the witches decide to create a truce Desiderio is stuck in the middle. Does he go with his heart or his past?

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: So I know I've posted a lot of stories by this name and then taken them back down. Well the thing is, I've never really liked where those stories were going. So I decided to make one that's still somewhat in my comfort zone. It's a yaoi but also a Soul Eater fic.

Chapter One

Desiderio, or Desi for short, was bored. Lady Mabaa had forbidden him from disappearing again and ignoring his duties. Today he was to meet a group of weapons and meisters from Shibusen. Desi wasn't thrilled. He had been raised by witches and therefore had a distinct distaste for meisters even though he was technically one himself. But that was a technicality that didn't really matter. He thought himself as a witch and therefore he was one. That was all that mattered. Desi shifted from one foot to the other and waited a little bit longer. Couldn't these damn people hurry up? Finally, after what seemed to be ages but really was only five minutes, Desi pulled out a book and began to read. It was a book on anatomy because he was currently trying to create a machine that looked and worked like a human. Desi had always been talented when it came to anything mechanical or technology wise. He was just getting to the part about the heart when he felt the soul wavelengths of the weapons and meisters. With an exaggerated sigh he snapped his book shut and looked up.

[blackcatlover1]

Death the Kid was puzzled. The witch queen, Mabaa, had said that she would be sending a guide to lead them to where the witches met but he had yet to sense a witch. There were a lot of people on the street and he was having issues pushing through the crowds with Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul following behind him. He had just passed a strange teen reading a book in an archway when the guy snapped the book shut and looked up at him.

"I'm guessing you all are the diplomats from Shibusen. You look like a sorry lot." The boy said stunning Kid. He hadn't expected a male to be escorting them let alone someone relatively close to their age.

"Who are you?" Snapped Maka. The male teen gave her a bored look like he would rather not be there but was forced to be.

"It doesn't really matter who I am. Just follow me. The sooner you get to Lady Mabaa the sooner I can get back to work on more creative things." The teen said before opening the gate and leading the group through. The teen had long black hair pulled into a low and loose pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He had dark purple eyes and a pale complexion.

"What do you mean by creative things?" Asked Maka sharply, Kid wasn't sure why she was on this mission. She was more likely to do harm than good with her deep dislike for witches. Maybe Father was trying to get her to change her mind about witches by sending her.

"Oh, the usual. Destruction of innocent villages and murdering of babies." The strange teen said in an offhand way. Maka stopped dead in her tracks making their guide turn and look at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked innocently but Kid could see the beginnings of a smirk pulling at his lips. So this guy had a sense of humor. Kid guessed that the comment about killing babies and destroying villages was supposed to be a joke but Maka hadn't gotten it.

"You think that killing people is creative? It's just sick and wrong. No wonder you witches are so feared. You're barbaric!" She practically shouted. The strange guy's playful attitude dropped and the aura in the small alley darkened considerably.

"Never speak of my family like that again. I don't care if you're Lady Mabaa's guests, I will kill you personally before you have time to take a single step to run. And trust me; you'll try to run from my full powers." He said dangerously. Maka paled and nodded her head shakily. Kid was amazed; this strange, witch-loving teen was able to shut Maka up and make her look meek. Kid had a feeling he wasn't bluffing either.

"Shall we move on?" Kid asked softly to break the silence. The strange teen nodded once before turning and leading them further down the alley.

[blackcatlover1]

Desi led the group of meisters and weapons into the grand chamber where all the witches were waiting. He strolled right up to the dais where Lady Mabaa was sitting and bowed

"The diplomats have arrived as you had wished." He said stating the obvious. She rolled her eye at him for his usual dismissive manor

"Thank you Desiderio." She said. Desi wasn't sure why she insisted on using his full name. No one else did and he felt his full name was a mouthful and that was tedious. Desi meandered off to the side where Adrien was standing. Adrien was his weapon of choice. He was a beautiful sniper rifle, a PSG1 to be exact. Desi grinned at Adrien. They had both grown up raised by witches and had always been the best of friends. When they were younger they had pulled pranks on their teachers together and gotten punished for those pranks together as well. Desi ignored the speech that Mabaa gave to the diplomats from Shibusen. It was probably nothing important. Finally they were all dismissed and Desi took off towards his workroom with Adrien right on his heels.

[blackcatlover1]

Kid was lost. He had left his rooms to find Soul and talk to him but had ended up getting lost. He had just rounded a corner when he ran into someone.

"Sorry." He said bowing apologetically.

"No problem. I wasn't watching were I was going. You're one of the diplomats from Shibusen aren't you?" Said a very masculine voice. Kid looked up to see a guy with brown hair and green eyes grinning at him.

"Yes; my name is Death the Kid and I am Lord Death's son." Kid said politely.

"My name is Adrien. I'm a weapon. Desi is my meister but he doesn't like to be called a meister. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth." The brown haired teen said. Kid nodded confused. He had no clue who this Desi was. Adrien caught onto his confusion

"Desi is short for Desiderio. He's got long black hair and deep purple eyes. He showed you and your group in from the streets." Adrien explained.

"Oh, him. He was nice. Scared Maka a bit though which I personally think was good for her. The annoying girl needs to realize that there are people stronger than her out there." Kid said. Adrien chuckled

"Yeah, Desi's pretty strong on his own. He's a Shinigami although he doesn't look it. His father was..." Adrien trailed off as said person walked up.

"Chattering about me again where you Adrien? You should know that it's rude." Desi said teasingly

"I was just telling him about your father." Adrien said offhandedly

"Well don't. He doesn't need to know about my past." Desi said sharply. Adrien nodded before turning to Kid

"So what were you doing out here in the first place?" He asked

"Oh, I was looking for my friend Soul's room but I got lost." Kid said sheepishly. Adrien laughed

"It's okay. We'll show you to your friend's room. He's the one with the blue hair?" Desi asked

"No, Soul's got white hair." Kid corrected. Desi nodded and turned to lead Kid and Adrien towards Soul's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Desiderio is a shinigami raised by witches. When Shibusen and the witches decide to create a truce Desiderio is stuck in the middle. Does he go with his heart or his past?

Chapter Rating: M but not for what you think ;)

A/N: Not much to say yet so I'm just gonna get to the point. Please read and review.

Chapter Two

Desi sighed. It was almost time for work. He didn't mind the job, being a waiter at a club wasn't bad, but the people were sometimes irksome. Sighing again he left his workroom and headed into his bedroom. He pulled on his work uniform, a tight black tee and a pair of black skinny jeans. Maybe Robby would let him dance again. He needed the cash and dancing would always earn him more money. Shaking his head he pulled his converse on before dashing out of the room in order to get to work on time. He passed the delegates from Shibusen with Adrien on his way out.

[blackcatlover1]

Kid was shocked to see Desi running down the hall towards the exit in a black tee-shirt that fit him nicely and a pair of black skinny jeans. Adrien waved to him as he passed but Desi didn't seem to notice.

"Where's he headed?" Asked Maka sharply.

"Work." Adrien replied carelessly. Kid raised an eyebrow. Something was fishy about this.

"Where does he work?" Asked Soul curiously

"A strip club down the street called Bleach." Adrien replied as if he was talking about a McDonalds or something. The others blanched.

"You mean he's a stripper!" Maka exclaimed. Adrien giggled

"It sounds funny when you put it that way. But no, not usually. Normally he just is a waiter but sometimes when the money around here is tight, like it is now, he will get up on the stage. He has a nice body too." Adrien said smirking.

"Are you attracted to him? Is he even gay?" Black Star asked loudly.

"Yeah, he's gay. And to answer your first question, I'm French, we're attracted to every beautiful thing. If you're asking if we've had sex the answer is no. I see him as a brother and we've never really thought about having a different relationship than siblings." Adrien explained calmly.

"Wow. So does that mean he's single?" Soul asked. Soul was gay and obviously interested in the dark haired teen. But for some odd reason this made Kid furious. Could it be that he too liked Desi?

[blackcatlover1]

Desi was glad that he had gone to work that night. Not only was he able to dance but he had gotten a huge amount of tips. Money was tight in the witches lair and he could use all the money he earned to help support his family. As he removed all the makeup from his face he hummed a random tune. He saw a stranger coming towards him in the mirror he was using. Placing the wet washcloth he was using to clean up his face down, he turned to tell the stranger that only staff was allowed back here.

"What do I have here? A beautiful little birdy is it?" The man said looking at Desi greedily.

'_He's not here by accident. He's looking for someone to kidnap and fuck.'_ Desi thought angrily.

"What the hell are you doing back here? This place is for staff only and you're not a staff member." Desi snapped. The man grinned

"Why, you have a little bit of a kick. I like my bitches to have a bit of a kick." The man said stalking closer to Desi.

"Don't fuck around with me old man. I would never let a sick fuck like you touch me." Desi hissed.

"Aw, you wound me. Still, I'm gonna have you. Whether you want it or not. Because I want you and I always get what I want." The man said greedily. Desi scowled, he hated when people tried to force him to do something that he didn't want to do. The man advanced on Desi who didn't move

"Now that's a good little birdy. Just come with me." The man said wickedly. Desi sucker punched the pedophile-ish man and knocked him unconscious.

"What a weakling. How boringly human." Desi said before turning back to the mirror and finishing removing his makeup. Someone would find this man and remove him from the area or he would eventually wake up and hopefully leave on his own. Desi finished up and hopped over the unconscious man's body to make his way out the door since his shift was over.

[blackcatlover1]

Desi returned to his room at about three in the morning but he couldn't sleep so instead of lying in bed for the rest of the night he began to wander the halls. He had just passed the kitchen when he heard two people speaking in hushed tones.

"-they're not to be trusted with anything. Witches are bad news. We should slaughter them all as they are weak." He heard the blond meister say.

"Yes. Taking out the leader would be the smartest plan. I will do it because I'm an assassin." He heard the distinctive voice of the blue-haired meister say. So these two were planning to take out Lady Mabaa. That was good to know. Deciding not to make his presence known, he slipped back in the direction he had come.

[blackcatlover1]

Thanks for reading

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Desiderio is a shinigami raised by witches. When Shibusen and the witches decide to create a truce Desiderio is stuck in the middle. Does he go with his heart or his past?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: Not much to say. Please read and review!

Chapter Three

Desi watched the shinigami named Death the Kid as he looked around the market. It was a warm day and Desi had decided that they needed some food. He would have gone alone but the strange shinigami had offered to go with him.

"So you're a shinigami?" Death the Kid asked. Desi nodded

"Yes, my father was one and my mother was a witch." Desi said

"I see. You said you were raised by Lady Mabaa. Why didn't your parents raise you?" The other teen asked. Desi looked down

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father died before I was born." He said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Death the Kid said

"It's okay Death the Kid. I'm used to it." Desi said looking up with a small smile.

"Please, call me Kid. It's easier than saying my full name." the other teen said. Desi nodded and returned to looking at a stand of produce.

"So...you're the famous Lord Death's son. It must be hard to stand in his shadow." Desi said as he bought a pair of tomatoes. Kid laughed

"You're the first to realize that. Yeah, it's really hard. Everyone expects me to be able to use my full powers without any issues but I'm not able to. My father especially doesn't get it. No one gets it." Kid said as they moved on to the next stall.

"You feel like no one sees you for you and only sees how they can use you for their own profit." Desi said offhandedly. Kid nodded.

"How'd you know?" He asked

"I have the same issue. That's why I dislike telling people who my father was." Desi said as he bought a pair of salted fish.

"I thought I was alone with my issue. I'm glad in an odd way that I'm not." Kid muttered. They finished shopping and returned to the base in relative silence. Somehow they felt like they had just gotten closer.

[blackcatlover1]

Desi was working in his workroom when one of the mice witches scurried into the room. He could never tell them apart. They were all stupid and weak.

"Lady Mabaa would like to speak with you." She squeaked before practically running from the room. Desi growled. He hated to be interrupted and it was well known that if you valued your life you stayed clear of him when someone did interrupt him. He stalked from the room and down the hall emitting a killing aura. Witches, powerful and weak alike, made themselves scarce as he stormed angrily down the corridors towards the grand hall. He slammed the large doors open and stalked in

"You'd better have a good reason to interrupt me. I was almost done and was in the middle of some delicate work." Desi snapped. Mabaa didn't even bat an eyelash. She was used to his moods since she had raised him from infancy.

"You are to go with the delegates from Shibusen back to Death City when they return in two days." Lady Mabaa said firmly.

"Oh, great. You mean that you're sending me with those weaklings? I would rather be here doing guard duty than spend God knows how long in their damned city! And you know how much I hate guard duty. Why me? Why couldn't you send Terra or Roth?" Desi said mentioning Terra, an earth witch, and Roth, a shadow witch who were also present in the room.

"Because I'm sending you and Adrien. I will not stand for you to argue. You will do as you're told Desiderio or I'll put you on guard duty until you're old and withered." Lady Mabaa said sharply. Desi bowed,

"As you wish my lady." He said before turning and leaving the room. He knew that Mabaa hated when he used her formal title. He knew she hated using her authority over him but he also knew that sometimes she had to. In the back of his mind a little voice told him that she had some good reason for sending him to Death City. He just didn't know what it was yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Desiderio is a shinigami raised by witches. When Shibusen and the witches decide to create a truce Desiderio is stuck in the middle. Does he go with his heart or his past?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: Still not much to say. Sorry for the long silence. Read and review please

Chapter Four

Desi stared at the front of the classroom ignoring the excited chatter of the other students around him. It was his first day in class and his third day in Death City. So far it was boring. The other students were weak and hardly worth his attention. The only people of any interest to him was Kid and the teacher, Stein. And the only reason Professor Stein was on the list was because he was quite amusing to listen to. Desi rolled his eyes as a stupid bell went off signaling the time for lunch break. A small group of girls gathered around where Desi was sitting

"Desiderio-san, would you like to eat lunch with us." One of the girls asked. Desi took one look at her. She was wearing a pink shirt that fit her body nicely, a pair of white pants and blue sandals. In that one second of glancing at her he immediately came to the conclusion that she was a slut and was trying to seduce him. By trying to do so he knew that she didn't know about where he was from.

"No." Desi said curtly before going back to his work. He was currently working on a formula that would reduce the wear and tear on a machines gears thus making the cost of owning said machine lower since there was no need to replace the gears as often.

"But..." The girl began again. Desi cut her off

"I do not wish to go to lunch with one such as yourself. Please leave me alone." He said

"What do you mean by that?" The girl said defensively. Desi sighed. Girls were so troublesome

"I mean that you are a slut. It is obvious by the way that you dress that you are trying to seduce me. I must inform you that I do not find you attractive in any way so if you would leave I would be appreciative." He said in a bored tone. The group of girls stared at him in shock for a few seconds before leaving in a hurry.

"That wasn't very nice." Said a voice behind Desi.

"I don't care. I only spoke the truth." Desi said turning to face Soul Eater Evans.

"Still, that was harsh." Soul said. Desi shrugged and turned back to his work in time for Adrien to swipe it.

"Hey, give that back. I wasn't done." Desi snapped trying to grab it back from the taller teen.

"Nope. You're going to come and eat lunch with us." Adrien said holding the papers out of Desi's reach.

"Why?" Desi whined. He really didn't want to. All he wanted was to finish his formula.

"Because you need to socialize." Adrien said stubbornly

"I'm in class. Isn't that social enough." Desi said pouting. If anyone was taken aback by the sudden mood change in Desi they didn't show it.

"No. Now let's go." Adrien said.

"There's no one to talk to." Desi said

"You can talk to Kid. I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking to you." Adrien said pulling Desi out of the almost empty classroom and towards the basketball court.

[blackcatlover1]

Kid was pleasantly surprised when Desi plopped down on the bench beside him. He hadn't expected to see him outside the classroom. It was obvious that Desi didn't feel comfortable in Death City. Kid hadn't expected him to. After all, he had been raised by witches who had probably taught him to avoid Death City like a plague.

"Hey." Kid said to Desi. Desi glanced at him before sighing

"Hi." He said.

"You don't seem happy to be out here." Kid said nervously

"Adrien stole my work and forced me to come out here. Something about having to be social." Desi said pouting. Kid cracked a grin

"You look silly." He commented

"What do you mean?" Desi asked

"You're pouting. Someone like you pouting is funny." Kid said trying to suppress his laughter. This laughter quickly died when Kilik and Ox walked up with Harvar, Fire and Thunder. It was obvious that they were angry about something. A small group of girls were watching them from a ways away. Kid recognized them as the school's sluts.

"Hey Desiderio, we've got a bone to pick with you." Ox growled. Their appearance halted the basketball game and brought Soul, Maka, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Adrien, and Tsubaki over.

"I don't believe I have done anything to you Ox Ford. I do not believe we have a 'bone to pick'." Desi said emotionlessly.

"You called Mary a slut. I do believe that you owe her an apology." Ox snapped. Kid raised an eyebrow. It was just in Ox's nature to stand up for any girl in need. And Molly King knew this. She had probably run straight to Ox and Kilik and told them that the new kid was being mean to her.

"I was only making a scientific guess. From her clothes and the way she was acting I made the assessment that she was a slut and a whore. If she doesn't want to be labeled as such she should rethink her life." Desi said turning away from Ox. Adrien let out a snicker.

"What's so funny?" Ox snapped turning his attention to Adrien.

"You just got dissed and I doubt you even realized it." Adrien said bursting out laughing. Kid let out a small giggle at Ox's face.

"Alright then, Desiderio, I challenge you to a battle. You and your weapon against me and Havar." Ox said. Desi stood

"I have no need for my weapon. I can defeat you without Adrien. You aren't even worth my time." He said bored. Ox glared at him and began to walk towards the large open area where they could fight.

"Are you sure it is wise? You could kill him." Adrien said nervously

"Then he dies. It is not my fault he has challenged me foolishly." Desi said. The lack of emotion in Desi's voice scared Kid. Did he not care if he killed someone? Desi followed Ox towards the open area.

[blackcatlover1]

Yeah, I'm leaving it there.

Thanks for reading.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Desiderio is a shinigami raised by witches. When Shibusen and the witches decide to create a truce Desiderio is stuck in the middle. Does he go with his heart or his past?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: Hi! Not much to say. Shout outs will be in the next chapter! Please Read and review!

Chapter Five

Ox hadn't liked the new kid since he had walked into class. But now he really hated the new kid. He had challenged Desiderio to a battle three minutes ago and when Desiderio said he didn't need a weapon Ox had thought he was just being overconfident. Now he wasn't so sure. He had yet to land a hit on the newer teen and Desiderio hadn't made any moves to attack.

"Come on you chicken, aren't you going to fight back?" Ox taunted. Desiderio looked startled and Ox made a jab with his spear. Thinking he had gotten the new kid once and for all, he was startled when his entire body went through the new kid. It was an illusion.

"I was wondering when you would finally land a hit on my illusion. It took longer than expected. Fortunately my time is up and I'm quite finished." Said a voice behind Ox. Ox spun around to see the new kid standing on the top of the stairs in the middle of a large pentagram. There were strange markings throughout the pentagram and Desiderio was just dusting the chalk off his knees.

"What is the meaning of this...doodle?" Ox snapped

"Be careful Ox." Warned Havar but Ox paid him no mind.

"This 'doodle' is a summoning. I don't normally have to do it but I'm bored and this will give me instant access without having to pull it out. Now shall we begin the real fight?" Desiderio said smirking wickedly. He raised his hands, palms down, to the level of his eyes.

"Join me Shadow Beasts. Let's play." He said and the chalk design began to glow. Two massive shadowy beasts rose from the glowing design. They looked like bears that were twice as large as they should be and had the horns of rams. They had blood red eyes that were slits in what could have been heads but their entire bodies consisted of shadows. Desiderio flicked his right wrist and the beast on his right lunged out of the design towards Ox. The other demon-like beast circled the new kid as if it was guarding him. But Ox had no time to consider this as the first beast was upon him. It slashed wildly and kept Ox on his toes. Ox continued to dodge the attacks but they were becoming increasingly hard to avoid and he had no time to go onto the offensive.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed a voice. Dr. Stein appeared in front of Ox and the beast retreated to the new kid's side.

"Nice to see that an adult is stepping in." Desiderio said dryly. Ox scowled at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"This has gotten serious. You should know better-" Stein began but the new kid cut him off

"I should know better? Tell that to your student. He's the one who foolishly challenged me. And I never hold back. Now, I must be off. Lady Mabaa would love to hear about this...advancement." He said shocking Ox and Havar when he mentioned the witch queen. Desiderio snapped his fingers and the two shadow beasts sunk back into the glowing design. Ox watched as he smudged a single marking on the concrete with his foot before turning and entering the building. As soon as he was gone the whole student population began to gossip about the show that had just taken place. Dr. Stein shook his head and entered the building after Desiderio. Ox heard someone begin to laugh behind him and turned to see the French kid that had arrived with Desiderio laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ox snapped angrily.

"Oh, just the fact that if that man hadn't stepped in you would be pissing your pants. Desi may say that he didn't care if he killed you but he wouldn't kill you. He would probably maim you if it was a bad day but it's not so you were perfectly safe." The French kid said. Ox raised an eyebrow.

"He seemed like he was doing a good job at trying to kill me." Ox said

"If he was trying to kill you he would have brought out Shade from the beginning. And don't ask me for any more information. Desi will kill me already for mentioning Shade. Now, I must go see if I can cool his temper. It wouldn't be good if he reports to Lady Mabaa that he was attacked on his first day at this school." The French boy said waving and jogging off towards the building.

[blackcatlover1]

Desi paced his small room. He was furious. The nerve of that...that insolent man to say that HE should know better when it was HIS student that started the fight. He had half a mind to contact Mabaa and tell her that Shibusen was full of arrogant assholes that weren't worth a fuck and that they should just take over Shibusen. Before he could make his decision there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Adrien." Desi said with a sigh. Adrien popped his head in

"Before I come in; how mad are you. Angry dragon mad or exploding star mad?" He said. Desi chuckled

"Neither. I'm just...mad. But I'm glad you're concerned for your own safety." Desi said sitting down on the bed with a plop. Adrien entered the room all the way

"I'm sorry." Adrien said as he sat down beside his partner

"I hate it here. They look down on us because we were raised by witches and, yeah, I look down on most of them but I don't...I don't blame them for things that they didn't start. I never spoke anything but the truth and look where it got me. I may not like them but I don't try and get them in trouble. I don't go out of my way to...to mistreat them. We're guests. When they were guests at our place we treated them with the utmost respect. Now they can't do the same. Maybe...maybe we shouldn't have an alliance with them. They aren't worth it. But...I like Kid. A lot. I might even love him." Desi said his voice getting softer as he spoke.

"I don't know what to do but I'll follow you in all your decisions. I'm your weapon." Adrien said wrapping his arms around Desi

"No. You're my best friend." Desi replied

[blackcatlover1]

Please review


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry that this is not a actual chapter but I promise that I will have one for you soon. I have been in the hospital for most of the summer and have not had the energy to write from all my treatments. I promise that you will have your chapter soon! I have already begun on it but (I'm famous for these buts) I am also beginning a new story that came to me so look forward to a Durarara! Shizaya fic coming up called "Complicated". And thanks for waiting so patiently.

Blackcatlover1


End file.
